Ways to Say I Love You
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: A collection of little drabbles through which Jack and Ianto "say" I love you.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was practically ready to tear his hair out. UNIT could be so damned officious and Jack had never had any patience with that sort of attitude. Moments after he slammed the phone down on Colonel Mace, Ianto stepped in with a fresh, strong cup of coffee and two Jaffa cakes. Jack looked up tiredly, pulling Ianto close for a 'thank you' kiss. Then he glanced up guiltily. "Ianto… I think I broke my mobile. Again."

Ianto smiled patiently and stroked Jack's hair. "It's ok. I always requisition a few extras around here."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up warm and heavy. And happy. Some moments, all was right with the world… and he felt _normal_. More and more, those moments were the ones that involved waking up beside Ianto. Lolling his head aside, Jack smiled at the gorgeous man beside him, still sound asleep. Ianto looked so beautiful it hurt.

With a sigh, Jack lifted his head to check the time. 6:28. He slipped out of bed and went around to Ianto's nightstand to disable the alarm before it had a chance to go off. Ianto could sleep a little longer while Jack put on a pot of tea and started breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was back in a place he never wanted to think about again. Only it wasn't just him there. They'd taken Ianto. Had a knife to his throat. He was so brave, fighting not to show how terrified he really was, and after all he'd been through. Jack was helpless, all he could was whisper, brokenly, "please…." Someone shook him from behind just as they brought the knife down.

"Jack?"

He looked around wildly in the dark. It was just them, safe in bed.

"It's alright, I'm here," Ianto whispered, pulling him into his arms and stroking Jack's back until he fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, hey, what's up? You're kind of… mopey today."

Ianto gave Jack a look. "I don't know," he sighed. "I've got to 'employee deaths' in the reorganization. Probably something to do with it."

"Not surprising. There've been a lot."

"Yeah."

"Hey… how about we knock off early?"

Ianto hesitated. "Not sure I feel much like 'knocking off' at the moment…."

"Not _that_ kind," Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. "I just meant head home, you get comfy, I'll run out for a takeaway, a few beers…. You know, just an early night in."

"That sounds heavenly," Ianto sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi."

"Oh. Hey. Sorry, think I nodded off."

"Not surprised," Ianto said, taking half the couch that was vacated when Jack sat upright.

"I didn't mean to drop off, was gonna help you, I swear."

"It's alright," Ianto promised. "I repaired your coat as well."

"The coat? What happened? I didn't think that thing got that close a swipe at me."

"There was a button off."

"Oh…. I don't know how long it's been since I last actually buttoned it."

"Nevertheless, rather poor form not having your uniform in order, Captain," Ianto smirked.

"Don't know what I'd do without you!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Ya know, maybe I'll just -"

"Shut up and sleep!" Ianto shouted.

"Fine!" Jack shot back.

He turned over and the two of them lie there, annoyed and fuming. Exhaustion overtook them and within minutes they were both sleeping like stones.

Six hours later, the alarm on Ianto's nightstand started beeping. Ianto groaned and shifted, as did Jack. Curiously enough, through the course of the night, they'd somehow ended up wrapped in one another's arms.

Ianto looked at Jack. "I thought we were angry at one another."

"I think our bodies know better than our minds do," Jack said with a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Ianto said, kissing Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloody hell! Wouldn't know his arse from his elbow!"

Jack winced, wondering who could have provoked that shout from normally eerily-calm Ianto. He hoped to hell it wasn't himself… again.

Cautiously making his way down to the floor of the Hub, Jack was surprised to find Ianto looking quite relaxed, sitting back at a computer station with a cup of tea and packet of cheese-and-onion crisps.

"Yes! Brilliant hit!" Ianto enthused.

"Yan?"

"Yep?" Ianto called back.

"What's up?"

"1-nil."

Jack stepped around the desk to see what Ianto was looking at on the computer screen. "Oh… ice hockey season already?"

"Yep," Ianto grinned.

Jack just shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ianto's cheek. "You have fun with that, darling," he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I was thinkin'… maybe we could go to the movies later, get coffee, maybe do dinner…."

Ianto turned toward Jack with tired eyes even though they'd just woken up. He opened his mouth to say something but his breath caught on a protracted cough. Ianto groaned.

Jack winced sympathetically. "Ok, change of plan. I'll run out for coffee, we'll spend the day on the couch, and send out for dinner."

Ianto managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ianto!" Jack exclaimed, nearly darting out into traffic.

Ianto grabbed his coat sleeve just in time. "I know it won't kill you, but let's at least keep traumatized members of the public to a minimum, shall we? And, what is it?"

"Ice skating! Come on, we've got to do that."

Ianto rolled his eyes, looking at Jack like he was a particularly difficult child. "You can do anything you like. I _don't_ skate."

"Yeah, right. Come on, just once do something 'beneath' you."

"It's not beneath me… I _can't_ do it… cannot."

"But you love hockey."

"I watch it."

"But you played -"

"Field hockey. Dry land. Not frozen water."

"I'll hold you up…."

Ianto sighed, long-suffering. "Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been another long day. Ianto had just enough energy left to stand under a hot shower and not to fall asleep on his feet.

By the time Ianto had fussed with hanging up the towels properly, Jack was already burrowed in under the blankets and looked sound asleep. Ianto couldn't help smiling at how tranquil Jack looked, despite their long day.

As Ianto got into bed, Jack lifted his arm and Ianto lie back against Jack's chest. He felt his whole body instantly go limp. Ianto was out within seconds, but Jack continued trailing his fingertips along Ianto's side for a few minutes. Such perfect moments were meant to be savoured.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what is it you take, teaboy?"

"Two cream, one sugar," Ianto deadpanned.

"Your vitamin C levels are always exceptionally high, but you never report taking anything different to our regular supplements. So, what gives?"

Ianto shrugged. "I suppose I… drink a lot of pineapple juice."

"Hell of a lot, I reckon."

"It's meant to cut down on the bitterness, isn't it?"

Owen gave Ianto a weird look, then noticed the extent of his blush. Owen shook his head. "It really is always the quiet ones. Well, at least you're considerate."

"Are we done?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ianto took the hot mug as Jack sat down beside him on the couch.

"How you feeling?"

Ianto considered that for a moment – he was particularly sore in certain areas, still slightly hungover, watching some stupid programme on TV, but he was relaxed and Jack's fingers in his hair were hypnotizing him even further.

"Perfect," Ianto said, smiling.

"Me too," Jack agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto sat squirrelled away in the archives writing up his report on that night's mission. It _really_ hadn't been a successful operation. He found it easier to write them on paper before typing them up. It was slower that way and gave him the time to process things mentally. And it helped him give Jack the space he needed, as well.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Ianto decided he couldn't be any more concise or objective and still keep his eyes open. He printed the report and took it up to Jack's office, along with a couple shots of whisky. As expected, Ianto found Jack behind his desk, determinedly going through files he hadn't touched in weeks.

Sitting the drinks down, Ianto pulled Jack's chair back from the desk. He grasped Jack's shoulders to demand his attention, held his tired gaze for a long moment, then leaned in to kiss Jack's cheek before handing him a glass and touching his own to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto sat at the pub table with his teammates, sharing pints and laughs as they far too rarely did. It struck Ianto that it was something that never happened at T1, though they had plenty of opportunity. It was just another difference in the two lives of Ianto Jones in Torchwood. Eventually Gwen and Tosh decided to get home and Owen decided to find a bar with better "atmosphere," leaving just Captain and tea-boy.

"Allons-y, Ianto?" Jack asked after draining his ale.

Ianto nodded and together they headed out.

Jack absently reached to hold Ianto's hand as they walked, forgetting they were still 'in public' according to Ianto.

Ianto's first instinct was to flinch away, but Jack's hand fit his so well it seemed wrong to separate them. Besides, it felt nice inside, and they were walking so close it wasn't like anyone would notice….


	15. Chapter 15

"Bloody hell, Jack," Ianto sighed softly. He'd been up half an hour already and was showered, dressed, and had coffee on. Jack, on the hand, was still snoring.

It was slightly annoying, but Ianto still hated to wake him. Jack really was gorgeous and Ianto rather enjoyed just looking when Jack wasn't in action or likely to look back. At first it was an academic exercise, trying to understand just what made him so attracted to a man – or if it was just those damned 51st century pheromones.

Ianto sighed again and couldn't help smiling. He left the bedroom and came back with a cup of coffee, setting it on the nightstand (after shoving Jack's pocketfuls of coins and wrappers aside). Ianto leaned in, kissing Jack's shoulder and whispering, "Wake up, Captain."

Jack mumbled something and his outstretched arm automatically felt about Ianto's side of the bed. Ianto chuckled and Jack sleepily turned back toward him, reaching out to pull him down to the bed. Ianto just laughed and gave in to Jack's kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"We could take the stairs," Ianto suggested. "Good exercise."

"It's 13 floors," Jack contended, calling the lift.

"Yes, I am aware."

Jack gave him a look. "Triskaidekaphobia or lift-o-phobia?"

"Typically mild agoraphobia," Ianto said. "The 13 just feels like tempting trouble."

Jack gave him a confident grin. "Yeah, but you're with me. And I'm notoriously good in lifts," he winked.

Ianto gave him a look. "Even a Jack-rabbit like you couldn't -"

"This baby says otherwise," Jack said, thrusting out his left wrist. "Come on, I can cure that agoraphobia in five minutes."

"Yeah, bigger on the inside?" Ianto muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have a surprise," Jack breathed against Ianto's ear from behind.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the intrusion but didn't stop Jack peppering the back of his neck with kisses. "Is it something you think is a 'surprise' but is in reality something I've seen 5 nights out of seven for the last several months?"

Jack chuckled. "No, no. But, tangentially related."

"Oh god. You've not been to the sex shop again?" Ianto groaned.

Jack pouted. "No. Though, there is a website -"

"Later."

"Anyway, come on. I'll show you."

Ianto followed Jack to his bunker. He took one look at the larger, plusher mattress on Jack's bed and nearly wept.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack flipped over in bed. Again. Then he sighed loudly. "Fuck it. I can't sleep."

Ianto had come to the same conclusion 10 minutes earlier.

"Too keyed up," Ianto said, tugging Jack close. "If you worked harder, you'd sleep better at night, you know?" he teased.

"Or if my body wasn't so damn used to doing 48 hour days," Jack pouted.

"I know a few ways you could burn off that spare energy," Ianto grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

"So… what are doing with your afternoon off?"

"Bit of shopping. Need new shoes after that escapade last week."

"Oh. You, uh, want some company… or is it a solo mission?"

"Yes, you can come along," Ianto said patiently.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Ianto was still wondered just how he'd allowed Jack to talk him into buying a pair of deep red Oxfords as well as the basic black ones.<p>

"Carry your packages?" Jack offered as they walked down the road.

"Jack… I seriously don't need you to carry -"

"Of course. But then you could put your hands in your pockets and keep warm."

Ianto looked a bit sideways at Jack for a moment. "Yeah, alright," he said finally.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm thinking we should really eat a bit more healthy around here."

"Healthier, sir."

"Whatever. But we should."

"Not disagreeing, but why?"

Jack glanced away almost imperceptibly and shrugged, entirely too casual for Ianto to buy it. "Just think we do, that's all. We work hard… gotta eat right, too."

"Jack."

Jack crossed his arms and asked seriously, "Have I put on weight?"

"_You_?" Ianto asked. "I think you've lost weight while you were away."

"I mean since…. Well, I guess you wouldn't know. Never mind."

"Jack."

"Something John said. Forget it."

"Gladly. You are perfect. And he was bloody jealous."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…."

"Jack?"

"I'm cold."

Ianto cracked open one eye.

"I know. I'm never cold. That's your department."

Ianto somehow managed to roll just the one open eye. "I could put the heat up or fetch another blanket. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just cold. Could I… uh, maybe a pair of pajama pants and a shirt?"

Ianto just smirked. "Of course. Second drawer, bottom."

"Thanks!" Jack wasted no time pulling on borrowed things and getting back in bed beside Ianto.

"Better now?" Ianto asked, pulling Jack in close.

"Much!"


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto groaned. Just sitting down on the side of the bed was painful. Sitting down shouldn't be painful, Ianto thought vaguely. Bloody Torchwood.

Next thing he knew, soft lips were gently worrying at the exact place his left shoulder hurt.

"Let me make it better?" Jack whispered.

Ianto's tired mind tried a few times to conjure up some clever quip, but nothing was forming. Finally, he gave up and said "ok." He let Jack undress him and help him lie down on the bed. Ianto wasn't sure how Jack did it, but within a couple minutes the aches were melting away, along with the rest of the world until he was sound asleep.

"Sleep, Ianto Jones," Jack whispered, settling in behind him and holding him close.


	23. Chapter 23

Sometimes Ianto wondered what world Gwen inhabited before Torchwood. Apparently, it was a place where everything was fair and just and equitable. Jack didn't show it, but sometimes it exhausted him. Ianto only saw it because he understood fear of imperfection, far too intimately.

When Ianto found Jack lingering in an unused corridor after a meeting, he didn't have to ask. A hand on Jack's arm was all it took and Jack pulled him in for a hug that Ianto was more than happy to oblige.

They stayed like that a long while, too comfortable to pull apart until absolutely necessary.


	24. Chapter 24

Ianto didn't like blood and death. At all. But… Torchwood. The best way he'd found to deal with it was to block it out mentally. He usually listened to music –opera or synthpop – unless he needed to leave comms open during an active mission. When tuning out wasn't an option, Ianto lost himself in daydreams.

That afternoon's fancy-of-choice was so fresh he could still feel it – literally. He could feel Jack's lips burning on his neck and that hint of tongue that made him shudder and gasp. He could feel Jack's hand on his cheek and his weight pressing. He didn't remember Jack's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, but he could feel that too.

"Thought you could use a hand," Jack murmured against Ianto's ear.


	25. Chapter 25

If Ianto had thought the archives of Torchwood 3 were disgraceful, Jack's personal hard drive nearly had him in hives. Getting those electronic files into any sort of order was beyond daunting. But Ianto Jones was nothing if not dedicated.

When Ianto came to a folder of photos, he knew there could be anything there. He was relieved that the majority of photos seemed to be primarily investigation scenes and nothing particularly gory.

That was until he came across a series of photos featuring no small amount of leather. Leather… on Jack… and nothing else.

"See something you like?" whispered Jack's gleeful voice right behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

31 hours. Ianto had no idea how he could manage to be so keenly aware of how long it had been since he'd last slept. Gift or curse, he could never be sure.

"We should eat," he said tiredly.

"Sleep deprivation is more dangerous than hunger," Jack insisted.

"Not when I'm this hungry," Ianto pouted.

"Well, why don't you sit? I'll whip something up."

Jack barely had the hobs on before Ianto was snoring softly on the couch. Jack turned off the stove and went to sit with Ianto.

"So handsome," Jack murmured, stroking Ianto's hair. "Please don't ever leave me…."


	27. Chapter 27

"Bollocks," Ianto grumbled, looking around Jack's tiny bunker at their discarded clothes. "Haven't got a clean shirt here."

"Borrow one of mine," Jack suggested, buttoning his own.

Ianto glanced over at Jack's wardrobe. There wasn't much left in there, he was due to go pick up the washing that afternoon.

"Here," Jack said, reaching in and handing Ianto a deep blue button-down… exactly the same as the one he already had on.

"We'll _match_," Ianto said, wrinkling his nose.

Jack couldn't suppress a grin. "No we won't. I won't be wearing a suit. And I definitely don't do ties."


	28. Chapter 28

"Well past the point of charming," Ianto groused, being hit with a squall of snow as they headed out of the tourist office for the night.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like it," Jack said. "Don't get all that much of it here."

"_None_ would be better. Especially not at this point. I just want it to be spring."

"This is the only planet I've spent much time on where there's real snow. Most are either perpetual summer or permafrost."

Ianto stopped for a moment, despite the snow and cold wind off the bay. "Which was your home?" he asked.

Jack looked over at him. "_This_ is my home, Ianto," he said, reaching for Ianto's gloved hand.


	29. Chapter 29

"Jack… what in hell's name have you got on?"

"_Postman Pat_. I know, not as good as _Shaun the Sheep_, but that's what happens when you have a lie-in."

Ianto sighed. "Switch to Two, will you? They'll have _Countryfile_ at least."

"Ok. Tea's on. I'll have some breakfast ready in a few minutes."

"You're a star," Ianto said, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"You're a whole galaxy," Jack smiled, leaning in for a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack woke still grinning as much as he had been when he fell asleep. He'd been a little worried that being with Ianto would mean putting off some of his more adventurous pursuits.

Jack supposed he should be used to being surprised, though, because the first time they got 'back together' Ianto had all sorts of games up his sleeve. And those games went both ways.

Looking at Ianto waking up beside him, Jack's grin grew.

"You know, you have this extra something about you the morning after," Jack murmured.

"That's not getting you coffee faster…."

"I don't need coffee, I need more _you_!"


	31. Chapter 31

That first sip in the morning was so perfect, every single time. For a long time, Jack wondered if what he'd been drinking all of his incredibly long adult life was really coffee at all. Nothing was like what Ianto made.

One morning over breakfast, Jack looked up at Ianto like he suddenly understood the mysteries of the universe. "You make it just like yourself!"

Ianto quirked a brow.

"Strong, sweet, hot, and keeps me up all night," Jack grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh, you're a god, Ianto Jones!" Jack said, as Ianto walked in with a hot cup of coffee.

"I have my doubts," Ianto mumbled.

Jack looked up to disagree and almost moved back.

"Uh… did I ever tell you that red tie really matches your eyes?"

Ianto frowned. "Mould. Network cabling room."

"Ah, I see," Jack said, hugging Ianto. "I recommend a shot of whisky and a cold cloth over your eyes. And have a lie down. I could always join you for a cuddle…."

"Wouldn't put it passed you to cultivate moulds for your wicked purposes," Ianto grumbled.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jack? Come on. It's late. Tosh has been half an hour already. Time to be up, Captain."

"Yan? Don't wanna. Don't feel good."

Ianto frowned. That was not the Jack he knew. _His_ Jack didn't get unwell. "What are you playing at, Jack?"

"Not. Think it's Trafamaldorian flu. Had it years ago, in the Time Agency…. It won't affect you. It's only when you've," Jack paused to cough, "been through time. Chronons, I think."

Ianto's frown deepened as he felt Jack's forehead. Then he nodded decisively. "Tea and cheese toasties, just like _nain_ used to do."

"Welsh penicillin?" Jack smiled.


End file.
